It all Goes Wrong
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: onesided ItaNaru sasunaru a story outline from another author im usually into comedy romance and angst w happy endings but its a good story im going 2 start revising soon...yay!
1. kidnapped

**HIYA!**

**If your reading this you are either bored, the author who wanted this done, really interested, or….something else that I cant think of...anywho**

**ON TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: says in monotone "I do not own Naruto so plz don't sue if I did own Naruto the fan girls would be burned alive because they ruin everyone's lives**

* * *

"But why??? It's only a D-rank mission," Naruto complained to his teacher. 

"Stop complaining Naruto, is anyone else complaining?" asked the silver haired teacher from behind his book, "No? Good then lets go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto start to grumble.

* * *

About midday they came to a stop, "Lets rest here!" said the Jounin. 

They all nodded and put down their packs. Sakura latched onto Sasuke and asked, "Hey Sasuke-kun…do you want to go to the Valentines Day festival with me?"

"No."

Her face fell, "oh...then who will you go with?"

"No one"

"But everyone is going to this…you wouldn't want to be left out would you?"

"Yes, I would now will you leave me alone?"

"You shouldn't be distant like that little brother"

Everyone stared at the forest as Itachi came out and into view.

The younger Uchiha glared at Itachi, "What are you doing here Itachi?"

He smirked as Kisame came out and stood beside him, "I didn't know that this clearing was off limits…little brother."

"I am no brother of yours you ASSHOLE!!!" Sasuke charged at the older Uchiha but was stopped by Kisame and started fighting him.

Kakashi started helping Sasuke while Naruto and Sakura guarded their escort.

Itachi smirked again as Kisame threw Sasuke into a tree and started on Kakashi.

The older Uchiha then walked to Sakura and Naruto, the two other members of the team got into a fighting stance as Itachi advanced on them.

"I only want one of you…"

"You are not getting any of us!" Naruto interjected rudely.

Itachi smirked again as Naruto charged at him.

Sasuke got out of the pile of tree splinters and charged at Kisame again while Kakashi had him distracted.

He managed to put a long gash in his side and Kisame "poofed" out of there as to not get hurt anymore.

Kakashi sighed and Sasuke growled, "He got away again" The younger Uchiha punched a tree and notice that Sakura was trembling on the ground' "Sakura?"

He looked into her eyes and noticed that they were dilated, "What happened? Where's Naruto?"

She looked into his eyes, "He…He took him…Itachi took Naruto…" She fell unconscious and Sasuke screamed.

**

* * *

**

**And that my fellow readers complete the prologue… im sorry if you want to kill me now… who can tell me what happens next??? I will give out…uhh…. A preview!**

**But only if you guess correctly!!!!(:**

**well I have to go do dishes): but here is a sentence from the next chappy!**

* * *

'Then …Sasuke's family was slaughtered..Because of me' Naruto thought as tears slid out of his eyes… **

* * *

HAHAHAH you were expecting more weren't you!??? **

**Well you'll have to wait until next… Sorry again**

**WeIrD-fRoG**


	2. raped

**Im baaaaaaaack!!!**

**How's my fellow readers? I'm pretty good, **

**Warning: the following story contains: rape mpreg and maybe oocness(sorry for that)**

**Im not really good at fight scenes as u can see from last chap but im working on it…but chap 2 might take a little longer than this one so…yea…**

**Special thanks goes to keri12376 who helped me even start this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….like I said the fan girls would be burned alive…**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Destiny

* * *

Chappy 1!!!

* * *

He was violated…and he couldn't do anything about it…it hurt him physically and mentally…and as much as he didn't like the truth…he knew it…he was raped. 

Tears slid down the blonde's scared cheeks, "Wh-why? Why m-me?" he asked in a broken voice.

Itachi turned towards naruto and smirked, "I fell in love when I was a kid…"

_

* * *

Flashback _

* * *

"Come on Itachi, it wouldn't hurt." 

A younger version of Itachi glared and shook his head, "NO! Why would you even think about doing something like that? It's wrong and discusting!"

"Okay…fine…but why not?"

"Why not? You want to rape a five year old!" The Uchiha looked at his best friend with disbelieving eyes.

Itachi's friend sighed, "So? He is the kid who is kyu-"

The Uchiha hit the other boy, "He is a kid…and if you even touch him…ill kill you" Itachi walked away leaving his friend behind in the park.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, 'Screw it' he thought as he went up to the blonde five-year old, "Hey! Kid!"

The little boy looked up from his favorite swing, "Me?"

"Yea you! Come here I want to show you something!" Itachi's friend took the blue eyed boy into a deserted old alley and pinned the younger boy to a wall.

"Let me go! Please" the five year old struggled but as the older boy started undressing him, he started screaming.

No one came…who would? They all think he is the monster that destroyed their village and killed their beloved hokage.

The older boy proceeded to rape the blonde and left him behind in the alley when he was done.

The five year old kelp crying until another boy came and asked what was wrng,"An-another boy…he…he…" The blonde burst into tears as Itachi held him.

"What did this older boy look like?" Itachi asked worried that it would be his friend.

"He was 'bou as tall as you and had brown hair and eyes, he also had a vest on"

Itachi was pissed.

* * *

_Later that evening_

* * *

The now young Uchiha made his way to his best friend with his sharingan blazing in his eyes, "You actually did it? You raped a five year old!!!"

His friend looked at Itachi, "Yea... I'm surprized that you didnt though...your the one who's in love with him"He said makeing quotation mark with his fingers.

The younger Itachi's anger grew as he took out a kunai and flung it at his best friend so fast that it went through his scull.

Itachi's eyes flashed as the sharingan matured. The black haired boy screamed in pain as his eyes spun.

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

'Then...sasuke's family was slaughtered...because of me...' Naruto thought as tears slid out of his eyes. 

Itachi traced Naruto's scars on his cheeks, and Naruto flinched away,"Now now Naruto-kun, no need to be like that, or do you want a punishment?

Naruto's eyed widened as Itachi got on top of him.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA"Sasuke screamed as he ruhed through the tower with Kakashi and Sakura on his heels. 

When Sasuke reached the door he burst through.

Tsunade sighed as Sasuke stood in front of her,"Yes Sasuke?"

"Itachi kidnapped Naruto!"

Tsunade dropped her arms to the table as she stared in shock at Sasuke.


	3. found out

**IM AM SO SORRY!!!**

**I didn't forget about this fic. I was just busy playing on Xbox live I'm so so so sorry...**

**I kinda procrastinated with writing it **

**aneways Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto): so sad _tear_ ):**

**OH and just so u guys aren't confused I will update every week(give or take) and this is the 3rd chappy!!!**

**And I believe that this is the longest chap!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

_chapter 3_**

* * *

"Naruto-kun…please eat…you haven't eaten in five days…and your body is so skinny…"

The blue eyed blonde turned away from Itachi's slave and looked at the blank wall of his chamber.

The slave sighed as she looked at the chamber and then back to the bed, the chamber was just a holding cell with a bed on it, and the ropes holding Naruto were old, dirty, and worn, Naruto wasn't that clean either.

"Naruto-kun…please…" The slave waited for a few more moments, then left leaving the tray of food by the blonde on the bedside table.

Naruto turned towards the door and sighed again, 'That door holds freedom, but…I don't want to go…I'll only hurt Sasuke if I tell him…'

* * *

"Its been a week since Itachi took Naruto and we still haven't found out anything!!!" Sasuke yelled(not scream cause Chinas don't scream)at Karachi.

"I know Sasuke, but Naruto is strong, whatever Itachi does to him I'm sure he can stand it." Kakashi said trying to calm down the black haired teen.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kin! Tsunade-sama found something!" The pink haired team member yelled to team seven.

Iruka sighed as he waited outside of the door for Tsunade and team seven, 'I hope that they find him soon…' Iruka thought as the team rushed out of the door and down the hall.

"Iruka, I have a special assignment for you."

It had been a week since Naruto had been kidnapped and he started throwing up. The blonde also noticed that the Kyuubi was takeing longer to heal him.

'Kyuubi? Whats wrong?" Naruto heard the demon sigh and he knew that something was wrong.

"**Kit… you're pregnant, and since your not eating, it's taking me longer to heal your wounds"**

* * *

"Sasuke! Slow down!" The jounin yelled at the black haired boy.

Sasuke stopped and was breathing heavily, "We have to find him now! I know Naruto, and I doubt that he's lasted this long!"

"Sasuke-kun…please slow down…at least" Sakura panted, "We…all want to help... Naruto, but we will be better if we save our strength to do a sneak attack…"

"Sakura is right; besides why do you always insist on staying awake and not stopping for more than five minutes?"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked Kakashi, "I…" he ran a hand through his hair, "I love him"

Sakura stared at the black haired Uchiha in shock, and Kakashi smiled, "it's nice to see that you've finally come to terms with your feelings" The jounin turned to the other team member, "Do you have any problems with that?"

Sakura shook her head, "No Kakashi-sensei lets keep moving."

* * *

"I'm pregnant? But how…Im a guy…" The blonde asked Kyuubi.

The demon sighed, "_I'm a female Naruto, and since im inside of you_ (**A/N: That sounded so dirty…sorry read on) **_that makes your body able to stand a pregnancy…don't tell Itachi though"_

"Why?"

"_If you do he would increase protection and there would be less of a chance for you to get out of here." _The demon replied.

"But…what about Sasuke?"

"_He will understand kit…don't worry about it...if he loves you as much as you love him…he will be alright."_

"But how do you know that he likes me?"

"_I can see out of your eyes kit…and honestly you're about as dense as a rock. You…well I can see it in his eyes."_

Naruto smiled sadly, "Okay."

* * *

Sasuke growled when they came up on the hide out, 'Itachi…you are so going to pay…'

He thought as he activated his sharingan.

The remainder of team seven crouched down under a bush. Guards ummm…. Guarded the entrance of the hideout, Kakashi went to go and take them out leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sakura looked at the young Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun…how long have you…had these feelings for Naruto?"

Sasuke looked at the pink haired member of the team, "When we were genin…" he smiled, "When we kissed." Sakura smiled, "you remember that don't you?"

The pink haired girl nodded, "Yea a lot of your fan girls beat him up for that."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, he looked at the entrance and Kakashi was standing and waving towards them to hurry up.

* * *

The blue eyed blonde shivered, it was cold inside the chamber, one of Itachi's slaves wrapped a blanket around him, but it wasn't enough, he hasn't seen Itachi in a few days either, but he was glad for that.

The blonde sneezed, "Great i'm getting sick…" he sighed as his thoughts traveled to the rest of his team, 'Are they even trying to find me?'

Naruto tried to get his hands out of the rope, but he couldn't, he was too weak. Tears started leaking out of his eyes, but he didn't know why. His eyes widened as he heard voices,

"_Check in there" "okay" "hurry I think someone is coming"_

Naruto looked toward the door as it opened…

**

* * *

And that my kiddies were I leave you…**

**Nawww… just kidding.**

* * *

"Were do you think he is?" Sakura asked running behind Sasuke and Kakashi who were looking in all of the doors that they found, "Check in there"

Sasuke looked over at the door, "Okay"

Kakashi looked around, "Hurry I think someone is coming"

Sasuke opened the door and the first thing he saw was the sparkling blue eyes of his crush.

**

* * *

Now that is were I leave you…**

**Naruto: Awww come on that's a cliffhanger! Can't you put something else?**

**Sasuke: Yea and people call me mean!**

**Now now guys don't worry… Naruto is going to be fine…for the most part…**

**Naruto: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MOST PART? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME?**

**Jeez don't yell so loud! I was just joking! Don't worry I'm not ending it here…_evil gleam in eyes_ but when I do end it, you asked for it Naruto…**

_**Naruto paled**_

**Sasuke: Don't worry Naruto she won't do any thing to you.**

**I won't but Itachi will…**

**Sasuke and Naruto: WHAT?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto had a rush of feelings come over him as Sasuke opened the door, "You came" Tears kept leaking out of the blonde's eyes and this time he knew what it was for.

Sasuke embraced Naruto and started untying him, when he was done Naruto curled into a ball, "Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke noticed that Naruto was naked, "Oh no…"

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry..." Naruto whispered as he rocked back and forth on the bed, "I couldn't stop him." Tears kept trickling down his face.

The young Uchiha looked around the chamber and notices that the blonde's clothes weren't any were. He ran a hand through his black hair and then looked at the sheets. Sasuke wrapped the sheets around Naruto and picked him up.

The blonde tensed at the action, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked and Naruto and smiled, he walked to the door were Kakashi and Sakura were waiting.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and buried his face in the black haired teen's chest.

Sasuke shifted his position so he could hold Naruto better and more securely and headed towards the entrance.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stopped suddenly, and Naruto wondered why they all stopped and looked up, there stood one thing. His grip on Sasuke's neck tightened. What was blocking the way? It was Itachi in the way of the only way out, anger evident in his eyes…

**

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**I told you! You regret it now don't you Naruto?**

**Naruto: WAAAAHHH!!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!**

**Why? You bugged me to go on so I did**

**Sasuke: Just tell him**

**Why?**

**Sasuke: he won't stop wining until you do…**

**_Raises eyebrow and smirked evilly _but he will bother you… not me…**

**Sasuke: …Huh?**

_**Shoves script in front of sasuke's face **_

**Sasuke: _Looks wide eyed at the script…._ITACHI DOES WHAT???**

**Naruto: What does he do? What does he do????**

**Don't ask me Naruto…ask him he read it…_runs away laughing_**

**Naruto:tellmetellmetellme!!!!**

**Sasuke: I'm going to kill that chick…**

**_Naruto paled: _That bad? **

_**Sasuke nods**_

_**Naruto faints…**_

**Read and review!**

**WeIrD-fRoG**


	4. found and safe

**Yea yea it's been like a thousand weeks since ive updated and im not dead. I've been a little busy with being grounded and that's probably going to happen again so enjoy this chapter but im sorry for procrastinating on these and well… sorry**

**Disclaimer: WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!! **_**Runs away bawling**_** ); don't own it…never will…**

_

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stopped suddenly, and Naruto wondered why they all stopped and looked up, there stood one thing. His grip on Sasuke's neck tightened. What was blocking the way? It was Itachi in the way of the only way out, anger evident in his eyes…_

* * *

Naruto started trembling as Itachi looked him straight in his eyes, his grip around Sasuke's neck tightened as he screamed. He fell into darkness after a few seconds.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "You BASTARD!" he put the blonde down careful but quickly and rushed at the older Uchiha. Itachi smirked as Sasuke ran towards him, "Little brother… you shouldn't be so attached to others."

The younger Uchiha took out a kunai and threw it at Itachi. He then started fighting with his taijustu skills. **(A/N: which everyone knows they are the bomb!)**

Sakura meanwhile knelt down beside the unconscious team member and tried to get him to wake up. She saw that his mind was blocking her out intentionally, and she concentrated.

Kakashi looked at his raven haired team member and noticed that he was having trouble. The jounin glance at Sakura and ran to help Sasuke. 

Sakura pursed her lips as she tried to break through the block, "Please Naruto… let me in…" she gasped when she felt a tugging sensation at her conciousness.

_Sasuke's POV_

I heard Sakura gasp but I can't look at her. I got to kill Itachi; he doesn't deserve to live after what he did to Naruto. I tried to punch him again but he blocked it and smirked.

"Little brother, your so weak."

"Shut up! Stop calling me your little brother!" I yelled, I have to kill him. He smirked again. God I hate that smirk. The look on his face when he blocks every single attack. (**A/N:Ha ha who else thinks that's ironic?)**

_Normal POV_

Sakura looked around, "Where am I?"

"My mind… hi Sakura-Chan." The pink haired team member turned around and faced Naruto, "I don't know what happened to get you in here…but I have to tell you something…"

Sakura nodded seeing the seriousness on the blonde's face.

* * *

The younger Uchiha growled as Itachi blocked another attack, he stopped and started the chidori, Kakashi was on the opposite side of Itachi did the same thing.

The older Uchiha smirked again as both the jounin and chunin charged at him. Itachi grabbed both of their wrists and forced the two chidoris in different directions. He jumped over to the unconscious bodies of the two other members of the team.

Sasuke and Kakashi recovered from the forcefulness of the defense attack and looked over to were Itachi was.

The younger Uchiha glared at his older brother and noticed that he was picking up Naruto's body, "Don't you dare touch him you asshole!"

Itachi held Naruto's body bridal style and smirked (again) "Come and take him if you can…little brother…"

The missing Nin kept dodging all of the attacks that the leaf Nin was throwing at him, with ease.

* * *

"Sakura…I have to tell you something…" the blonde started.

The girl member of the team looked worriedly at Naruto, "Are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head, "You already know that Kyuubi is sealed inside me…but Kyuubi is a girl demon."

Sakura looked at Naruto questionably, "So…?"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde locks of hair, "Kyuubi is a girl so that means…I am able to get pregnant…"

Sakura gasped at the surprising news, "How…how is that possible…it isn't possible...who..?"

Before she could continue Naruto cut her of, "Itachi…Itachi is…"

Tears started gathering in her eyes feeling very sorry for her blonde team member.

Naruto started to get a feeling that some thing bad was happening and said to Sakura, "Get back to your body! I don't know what's happening but its something very bad…hurry!"

Sakura nodded and went back to her own body; she waited until she had feeling in her fingers to really see what was going on. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi with Naruto in his arms dodging all of the clearly angry Sasuke's attacks.

Sakura waited for Itachi to dodge toward her then she grabbed Naruto's wrist and used her body to unbalance Itachi enough for him to let the blonde go.

Itachi's eyes widened as Sakura took Naruto out of his grasp. He let the one he "loved" go in order to dodge Sasuke's attack.

Kakashi grabbed all of his students and teleported out of the lair (**sp?**) and a safe distance away.

* * *

Sakura who was holding on to Naruto's still unconscious body looked at the others, Sasuke who was deactivating his sharingan and Kakashi who was a little short on breath and trying to regulate his breathing. Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly and then to Sakura, "How is he?"

Sakura was about to tell them about Naruto's … dilemma… but Naruto groaned and all three of the conscious team members looks at him. The blonde opened his eyes and noticed that all of them were looking at him, he looked at Sakura but she shook her head to her silent question.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at Sasuke, "Sasuke?" The raven haired teen embrace the blonde as tears started streaming down his face.

The younger teen's eyes widened, _'So Kyuubi was right'_ he thought to himself, the blonde smiled and hugged the Uchiha back.

"Naruto…I was so afraid…" Sasuke started shaking while holding him.

"Sasuke? Are you crying?" he asked from his spot on the ground. Sakura notice that he had a raspy voice and gave him some water, in which he took greedily.

The young Uchiha took a deep breath and stood up, and looked into Naruto's azure eyes. The blonde noticed that he was smiling and tears kept leaking out of his eyes. He wiped them away and smiled, "Sasuke, don't cry…I'm back."

The Uchiha nodded and wiped his eyes more thorough than before and stood up taking the blonde with him.

Kakashi and Sakura nodded and all of them took off towards Konoha.

**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Aaron Brent Marsh**

**A good friend of mine that died by getting hit by a car on April 21. That is why I really haven't been writing this chapter, I was writing this chapter over the course of three weeks. And I went through all of my reviews and I laughed at some of them. I am really sorry about the two month wait but at least I got it out right? And I need help I have hit a brick wall… and I've tried blowing it up with dynamite, a bazooka, and a machine gun but it won't work. I have up until the middle of chapter 7 written up but that's it. Any ideas... plz send them in … good bye and I am braced for the over flow of reviews from angry reviewers… (:**

**Hey at least it wasn't a cliffy right?**

**WeIrD-fRoG**


	5. trouble with Ino and Eating

**Ok you guys I'm sorry for the long wait again and all but … ok I don't really have a good reason to tell you **

**I've finished chapter 7 and I think that I got the rest of the story planned out alright. **

**Thanks for all of the good reviews and I'm glad that you all liked it… well the people who have liked it **

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue…**

**I believe this is the longest so far and I think you will like it….there is a bit of humor in this chapter so yea…**

**

* * *

**

* * *

It's been a day since Naruto got into the hospital and Sasuke was relived, Sakura hasn't asked Sasuke out on any dates since he was seeing someone. Ino vowed that she would

Kill the person who stole her Sasuke-kun. Sakura said that it wasn't a girl.

"Naruto, eat something…" Tsunade said to the blonde who was lying on the hospital bed, "You haven't eaten in about a week and you need more food…"

Naruto sighed, "Tsunade…I need to tell you something…"

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he walked to the hospital to visit his blue eyed blonde, _'I heard he wasnt eating... i hope he is alright._' He thought as he asked the nurse what room.

"24"

"Thanks." He walked to the room and opened the door… the first thing he noticed was Tsunade was in a state of shock.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade jumped and so did Naruto, but the blonde looked away after seeing that it was Sasuke, "Is everything okay?"

The fifth looked at Naruto who was looking at the floor, he looked up and nodded sadly and Tsunade lead Sasuke out of the room.

_"I hope he doesnt get to mad..."_Naruto thought then he heard Tsunade mumbling and then a "WHAT?" The blonde flinched when the door flew open.

* * *

"Sasuke Naruto just told me…" Tsunade sighed, "He is pregnant."

The young Uchiha stared at her, "But…he's a boy…he cant get pregnant…"

"Kyuubi is a female…and it's…Itachi's child…"

"WHAT???!" Sasuke went to the door and swung it open, he saw Naruto flinch and immediately felt guilty, "Naruto…why didn't you tell me?"

The blonde looked away, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I was afraid of what you would do…" tears streamed down his cheeks, "I couldn't stop him…"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, "Dobe…I…love you…this wont make a difference…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Really?" his eyes were wide, the blonde felt real happiness for the first time in his life, some one loved him, "I…I love you to…"

* * *

Ino's eyes were wide, "Sasuke can't be gay! Who ever turned him gay will pay!"

Sakura giggled, "Ino… I didn't know you could rhyme…anyways they are a cute couple…you should let Sasuke go…"

"No...Who is it? Do I know him? Who ever it is I will kill them!" Ino screeched umm…loudly.

Sakura sighed, "Ino…"

"No! I will turn him straight again, now tell me who is it?!!?"

The pink haired girl sighed, "Its Naruto…But he's in the hospital!" she yelled as Ino raced off to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto was busy looking out the window daydreaming to see and enraged Ino burst into the room.

When she grabbed the front of his hospital gown is when he (out of instinct) flinched and covered his face. The platinum blonde didn't notice this and started shaking him, "How could you?!!?"

"What is it Ino?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"Oh you should be scared…It's your entire fault!" She glared at him.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"You turned him gay…" she replied in a low vice still glaring full on at him.

The blonde's eyes widened. "You mean Sasuke?"

"YES!" HES SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" she screamed in his face making the boy tremble, "Ill get you Naruto…you will pay…"

Tears came out of Naruto's eyes, "I-I'm sorry Ino… I"

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"…can I help you Ino?"

Naruto hadn't stopped trembling as Ino's head whipped around, "Oh Sasuke-kun! It's not true right? I mean you couldn't like a loser like him could you? And even if you liked guys it wouldn't be him…" She stopped there because she noticed that Sasuke was clenching his hands into fists and had hair hanging in his eyes, "Are you okay Sasuke-kun…?"

* * *

Naruto hung his head, '_she's right'_ he thought to himself, '_why would Sasuke like someone like me?'_

"Ino…I love Naruto…and nothing you do can change that," Sasuke said in a deadly low voice that made Ino flinch, "So can you please leave? Naruto hasn't eaten in a week."

Ino was wide eyed and nodded; she walked out of the room and Sasuke slammed the door closed after her.

The Uchiha stood there glaring at the door and breathing deeply to keep himself from charging after Ino and punching her in the face over and over to take out all of his frustrations on her thick scull…sorry…

Naruto got up quietly and walked over to the brunette, he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke…"

"It's not right…"He whispered, "She shouldn't have said that…" He turned and looked into Naruto's eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"…The way they treat you…the way that everyone treats you…" He embraced Naruto, "I'm so sorry…"

Naruto was surprised and he was wondering about Sasuke, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded and picked up the tray of food a nurse brought in, "You should eat Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

Sasuke picked up the blonde and carried him to the bed, "You have to eat!"

Naruto shook his head again, "Maybe later…I'm not hungry…"

Sasuke growled at him and picked up the spoon with soup in it, He locked his eyes with Naruto's while he blew on it to get it cooled off.

Naruto was transfixed on his eyes to notice that he went forward and put the spoon to his lips. When Naruto felt the warn liquid he turned away slowly as to not to spill the soup on the bed, "Sorry Sasuke…I don't want any…"

Sasuke sighed and put the spoon into the bowl again and looked at Naruto worriedly, "Naruto…what about…the…baby?" He asked awkwardly.

Naruto sighed, "I don't know…I don't really feel hungry…"

"But Tsunade-sama said that you'll get your appetite back if you eat something."

Naruto sighed as he shook his head, "Sorry…"

Sasuke got and idea, he out some soup into his mouth and kissed Naruto.

The blonde's eyes widened, as Sasuke kissed him gently, he felt warm liquid go down his throat and he swallowed it. Sasuke drew back smirking.

Naruto's lips were slightly opened, and his eyes were wide, he blinked at Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and kissed him on the head and left the room

The blonde stared after him shocked that he would actually do that, Naruto looked at the soup and picked up the spoon smiling softly.

**

* * *

**

**I hate skirts with a passion and well…it sukks…any who hope u enjoyed the chapter… u wont enjoy the next one though…I garuantee that…): **

**WeIrD-fRoG**

**Oh if any of you go to REV high school tell me cause I want to know!!!**

**Hav a nice night/day.**


	6. premonition

**Sorry guys yea I no that its been like 4 months and all but I've been extremely busy im doing a show for my school( You know a play) I have to be at school till 6 o'clock every day now and on Friday from 6 to 10! I was like FTW???**

**Ane way u guys just want to read this so here u go:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue**

**And Rija about ur review don't worry about it but I don't think that they have the technology to do that (that and its Naruto we r talking about he wouldn't do that to himself)**

**Don't worry im not an enemy!**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! To every one who…reviewed…**

* * *

Iruka sighed as he lept from rooftop to rooftop towards his house,_ 'To much has been happening lately…' _he thought to himself as he lept off of the roof and onto the ground he walked for a little while until he accidentally ran into another person, "Sorry."

"For what Ruka?"

The school teacher's eyes widened, "Kakashi?" He looked up and saw the familiar mask and eye staring back at him, Iruka sighed in content when he felt his boyfriend's arms circle around his waist, "…I've missed you…so much…"

"I missed you to Ruka."

"Did you bring Naruto back?"

"…Yes…but…"

The chunin turned in his arms to look at the taller Jounin, "What happened?" he asked now worried for his "son".

"Itachi got him pregnant…" Iruka's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Ruka…we didn't get there in time to stop him…"

The brunette layer his head on Kakashi's chest, "…Its okay Kakashi…it's alright."

* * *

Sasuke walked into a certain blonde's room and noticed that he was sleeping; he also noticed that the soup bowl was empty, he smiled gently at that. The Uchiha sat down next to the bed and sighed, "You're so beautiful, Naruto…" He said quietly as he saw the moonlight give the smaller boy an angelic look, '_Your sun kissed blonde hair…your perfectly tanned skin…your beautiful blue eyes…so perfect…and yet…' _He traced the blonde's cheeks lightly, '_Why do you have these? If Kyuubi is supposed to be sealed…then why do you have these marks?'_

Naruto stirred slightly and turned towards Sasuke. The conscious teen smiled softly, and brushed his bangs lightly from his forehead. The sleeping boy gripped onto his pillow tighter and snuggled into it deeper, he mumble incoherent words.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed him gently on his head as to not to wake him up, he heard Naruto whisper his name and he smiled, Sasuke gently gripped his hand and Naruto lifted his eyelids heavily, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha shook his head when he tried to sit up, "I'm just here to see you, Naruto."

The blonde nodded and smiled tiredly, "Thank you."

* * *

Iruka sighed quietly as Kakashi slept on his bed, he looked out the window and up at the starry sky, he then looked out over the woods. The teacher gasped when he saw a purple shadow loom over the forest. Iruka quietly jumped out of the window so he wouldn't wake up his lover.

But not stealthy enough. Kakashi woke up when he gasped and as Iruka jumped out of the window, he got out of their bed and followed stealthily after him keeping a safe distance so he couldn't detect his own chakra.

Iruka jumped from tree to tree inside of the forest, he followed the evil aura deeper into the woods, unaware of Kakashi following him.

When the school teacher got to his destination his eyes widened as he saw a man with

long black hair and his tongue licking his lips, "Orochimaru…" A flash of light and he could no longer control his body.

* * *

The jounin looked out into the clearing when he saw Orochimaru laughing manically at Iruka he jumped into action.

The scarecrow landed in front of his dolphin protecting him from the S-ranked criminal. He threw four kunai to fast for the untrained eye to see at the snake.

Orochimaru dodged all four of them and smirked. He melted into thin air and vanished from Kakashi's sight.

The silver haired man glared at the spot were the other was and let out a long sigh when he couldn't detect any sign of his chakra. He started to turn around but stopped when he felt the cool metal of a kunai press up against his neck, his breath hitched, "…Iruka?"

* * *

'_I can't move…' _This was the first thought going through the academy teacher's head. (**Can you guess the second?**) _'I can't talk either?!?! What's happening to me?' _He thought frantically.

He could see and hear just fine, he turned his attention back on the snake when he felt a breeze past by him. Iruka saw Kakashi standing there in front of him, '_Kakashi! No get away from me!' _

The brunette watched as his lover threw kunai at Orochimaru. What caught him off guard though was that he vanished while smirking.

He felt something brush up against him and enter him (**Not like that you perverts!**) he heard maniacal laughter in side of his head.

Iruka's eyes widened when he lifted his arm ad press a kunai to the Jounin's throat, the laughter be came louder and a tear came out of his emotionless eye.

* * *

Naruto shot up and awake quickly causing Sasuke to wake up, The Uchiha saw that the blonde was sweating and his eyes were wide, "Naruto?"

He shook his head as he gasped for breath. Naruto rubbed his arms where Goosebumps had appeared, "Something bad is about to happen…" He whispered running a hand through his blonde locks. Tears had started to come out of his eyes.

Sasuke stood up and walked into the bathroom to get him some water. He came back a few seconds later holding a small cup, "Here…" he said caringly while handing him the water.

Naruto parted his lips and swallowed a few mouthfuls of the liquid, when he was done he breathed a shaky sigh and buried his face in his hands.

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and put his chin at the top of his head, "its okay Naruto…everything is fine…" He whispered gently, "Calm down Naruto…"

The blonde nodded shakily and leaned into the warmth that the other was giving off, he fell asleep like that a few minutes later after his crying had stopped, Sasuke kept petting his hair for a long period of time.

The Uchiha layer him down and started to pet his hair again, to keep him calm and relaxed, "I hope your okay koibito…" he whispered.

**

* * *

**

**I have a head ache that's lasted for more that 24 hours both my ears hurt my nose is plugged and every time I either swallow or talk my ears feel like there's pressure on them **

**Well if theres any doctors out there d'you mind telling me what this is? Cause I don't have a clue.**

**I've also noticed that my writing is getting better! I'm glad **

**stupid fanfiction isn't letting me update my story…**

**Well here ya go hoped u liked this cliffy XD**


	7. ending and epilogue

**Some one out there squealed…Don't hide it…**

**Disclaimed**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Evil laughter erupted in Iruka's head, tears slid freely out of his eyes as he heard a familiar voice speak, "Finally, I will get that nuisance Kakashi out of my plans for good…"

Kakashi let out a startled gasp, "Iruka...?"

The school teacher's mouth opened but the voice that came out wasn't his love's, "Your Iruka is gone…I'm in control now Kakashi…"

The scarecrow disappeared leaving smoke behind him, then reappeared seven feet away"What did you do with Iruka?!" he demanded lifting his headband to reveal his sharingan eye.

"I didn't do anything to him physically…It's a mind possession justu…you wouldn't kill your boyfriend now would you Kakashi?" The possessed body sank into and offensive position and raised a kunai.

The jounin regretfully sank into a defensive position, watching the other carefully.

Iruka smirked evilly and rushed forward to stab his opponent.

Kakashi caught his hand and thrust it to his side so he can desperately search in the younger man's eyes for any glimpse of the Iruka that he knew.

Emotionless eyes stared back at him.

"I don't want to fight you Iruka…" he whispered as he pushed back from him.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Iruka's eyes flicker

"…Run…I cant…control…my body…run…Kakashi…please…" The brunette fells to his knees shaking, tears continuously fell out of his eyes, "please…i…don't want…to…hurt you…"

"No." He said sternly, "I am not going to leave you Iruka…I love you too much to do that."

His love's eyes widened as they turned back to their original color, "Kakashi…" He smiled and closed his eyes, "I love you to"

However, the silver haired jounin couldn't let his guard down, a purple aura surrounded Iruka's body causing the possessed man to writhe and scream in pain, "KAKASHI!!"

The man's eyes widened at the pain his boyfriend was experiencing. "IRUKA!" With no regard for his own safety, he dove into the aura and tackled him out of it, landing on the soft grass, "…Are you okay 'Ruka?" The silver haired man's eyes widened when he felt something sharp penetrate his back violently.

He looked at his love only to see him smirking evilly, as he pulled out the kunai, "poor poor Kakashi…killed by his own boyfriend." His eyes faded into wide shocked ones, "Kakashi…" tears slid out of them again as he shook his head slowly from side to side, "I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Kakashi's eyes slowly slid closed as he whispered, "I love you 'Ruka…" they closed fully not to open again.

"No…no…please…" Iruka started shaking his dead body, "KAKASHI DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE!" he hugged the still warm body close to his and sobbed into his chest.

The school teacher could still feel the snake inside of his body laughing. The brunette took the kunai that had killed his boyfriend and stabbed himself in his chest, "…If he dies Orochimaru…then you die…" Blood leaked out of his mouth as he smiled slightly, he layer down next to the jounin and died beside his love.

* * *

The anbu found their bodies the next day, Naruto didn't come out of his room for days. Sasuke all the while was trying to get into the room., afraid his lover would do something drastic.

When he finally broke down the Justus, he opened the door and found the blonde just sitting in the middle of his bed, his covers covering the bottom of his body, tears slid down his face gently as he turned to his boyfriend, red eyes blankly looking at him.

The young Uchiha walked towards him and crawled onto the bed infront of him. He cupped the blonde's cheeks and stared into his eyes, "Please…Naru snap out of it…"he pleaded quietly.

Naruto's eyes looked down as he took a deep breath, whispering, "They're gone…both of them…"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other boy's small frame, comforting him, "Its okay Naruto…I'm still here…"

"…But for how long?"

The raven haired boy pulled back to look into his blonde's eyes, he smiled gently, "Forever."

Naruto smiled slightly, "Thank you…"

_**

* * *

**_

Epilogue

* * *

"Kosuke! Come on stop!"

"Nyah! You cant Catch me!!" A black spiky haired, dark blue eyed boy ran through the house with an annoyed looking father chasing him.

"Kosuke! Stop!"

The little boy stopped and looked up, "Okay Daddy."

Sasuke blinked, '_He never gives up so easily…'_

The little boy held his arms up signaling to his father that he wanted to be picked up, The Uchiha smiled and did just that, "Daddy?"

Sasuke looked down to the blue eyes, "Yes?"

"Mommy is always so sad…Why?" He asked innocently.

The man sighed sadly, "Because mommy has been through a lot…he lost two good friends a few years ago."

"Where they your friends to daddy?"

"Yes"

Kosuke nodded, "But if it was a few years ago then why is mommy still sad?"

Sasuke sighed again, "I don't know Kosuki…" He hugged the boy to his chest, his eyes blinked open when he felt arms encircle him from the front. He picked his head up from laying it on his son and smiled warmly at the blonde.

Naruto smiled sadly and placed his head on top of his son, "I'm sorry you two…I'll try to be happy and forget about what happened."

The Black haired man smiled as the boy in his arms twisted to face his other parent, "Mommy! Your going to be like your old self? Before everything happened?!" He asked excitedly.

He smiled at his son and nodded.

The six year old grinned just like Naruto would when he was a genin, then to Sasuke's and Kosuke's surprise, The man grinned just like his son, he kissed Sasuke on the lips and giggled when his son squealed and said , "EEWWW!"

"I love you two so much…" Naruto said laying his head back onto Kosuke's, and smiled when he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him.

"I love you too" came the raven's reply as they squeezed the six year old between them he rested his head onto the blonde's and smiled thinking, '_Hes finally back…the Naruto I fell in love with is back."_

**

* * *

**

Hey! Guess what! ITS FINISHED! Finally this story is over, well actually … its been over for a while now… I just didn't have the time to update it... coughcoughprocrastinatingcoughcough…

**XD well now that its over you lovely readers can hate me for killing Kakashi and Iruka…**

**WASN'T MY FAULT!**

**The outline wanted me too…**

**): I cried while writing it…not because of that but something else…im not quite sure..but, im going to be typing an Ouran HighSchool one next!!(:**

**buuuut its going to have to wait, you know waiting until a laptop… but once I get one ill be updating faster since I don't really want my parents to read these…(:**

**well fare well until my next story, I'm going to type more Naruto fictions. Later though.**

**BYE! **


End file.
